Life Gets Worse Before It Gets Better
by LostSoulSaveMe
Summary: Emma goes through Hell, who will be there to save her? Very AU, just, give me a chance, please? T for now, talk of rape. Drug use in later chapters maybe if you's want me to continue it.
1. Want you back

_**A/N; I'm not too sure about this, tell me what you think, all typo's are mine. Sorry bout that...**_

_**Emma's mother is (Not Katheryn) Abigail in this one, but don't hate, she knows she's a adopted, (Yes Adopted! David and Mary-Margaret had her, David cheated on Abigail and went to MM, mm got preg, and they put the baby up for adoption to Abigail took her in, she knows who her parents are, and barely want anything to do with them cause David was abusive, I'm not going to go into the abusive part, there will be flash-backs though)**_

_**Also, the little italic lines that aren't songs, are memories. Might even be a small lyric from a song, but if it's single lined, it's a memory.**_

_**On with the story...**_

* * *

_You've got a hollowed out heart but it's heavy in your chest, I tried so hard to fight it, but it's hopeless, you're hopeless, oh father, please father, I'd love to leave you alone, but I cant let you go, oh father, please father, put the bottle down, for the love of a daughter._

* * *

"_Even 'I Love You' Is Starting To Sound Like A Lie"_

The words stayed implanted in her mind as she stared out the window of the car, the darkened highway ahead fueling her thoughts, this time it won't be the same, he's not coming back, and he's gone.

As a tear fell, Emma closed her eyes, wishing this day to start over, so she could stop the pain and heartbreak her father bought her.

As she turned towards her mother, she realised that there were no tears, but she could see the pain in her mother's eyes as she drove.

Turning her head back to the window, Emma's heart felt like it was being crushed, she felt like she couldn't breathe as she gasped for a breath, her tears started pouring out, pulling her knee's to her chest, her mother touched her arm and she flinched away, she wasn't ready to be touched, she just wanted to be alone, her mother knew that.

* * *

_She never slows down, she doesn't know why, but she knows that when she's all alone, it feels like it's all coming down._

_Stand in the rain, stand your ground, stand up when it's all crashing down, you stand through the pain, you won't drown, and one day what's lost can be found, you stand in the rain_

_She won't make a sound, alone in this fight with herself, and the fears whispering, if she stands, she'll fall down._

* * *

"_You gotta be strong, Emma, Stay Strong."_

Stopping at a motel, her mother got a room as Emma stayed in the car, pretending to be asleep, like the last hour of the drive, she never slept through her mind was flooding with thoughts.

Thoughts, telling herself to _'Stay Strong' 'Trust No-One' 'Guard Yourself.'_

That's what she was going to do.

When she noticed her mother coming back to the car, Emma stretched and got out, looking to her mother for instructions.

"Room 108, we're here just for tonight."

Emma grabbed her bag, grabbed the key off her mother and walked up the stairs, letting out a puff of air as she stopped infront of the door, sliding the key in, she unlocked the door, stepped in and tossed her bag onto the floor at the foot of the bed. "Goodnight sweetheart."

Emma turned to her mother. "You're not staying in here too?"

"I thought you might like your privacy and a long hot shower, if you want me here too-" Her mother started

"N-No, it's fine, you're right, I do need a shower." The blonde nodded, glancing at herself in wall length mirror near the door, her eyes were red-rimmed, the obvious sign she'd been silently crying for the last hour and a half of the drive.

"I'll see you in the morning." Her mother smiled, closing the door and walking on to her own room.

Emma nodded to the closed door with a sigh, and grabbed her phone from her bag, checking it.

Nothing.

Dropping to sit on the bed with a huff, she looked around the stingy motel room and frowned, eyes landing on a hole in the wall that looked like someone punched it.

Rolling her eyes, she grabbed a change of clothes from her bag before walking to the bathroom, turning the shower on, she stripped off, looking at her body as she did, she found herself fat, which wasn't true, she was an average weight for a 17 year-old, but, she thought other wise. She looked at old scars and new wounds on her body that she'd wear long clothes to cover, or just not let anyone see her body. If she got hot in long clothes, she'd ignore it.

* * *

_I'm crying out! Rescue me, show me who I am, cause I can't believe, this is how the story ends, fight for me, if it's not to late, help me breathe again, no, this can't be, how the story ends._

* * *

"_Don't believe anyone, protect yourself, keep yourself safe."_

Emma woke up, sweating, the dream she just had had her terrified, it wasn't a dream, it was a memory.

The was she was pinned against the wall, the hand clasped to her throat, Emma gasped for breath, feeling like the hand was still there, still tightening it's grip.

**_She can't have been more then seven, the way that woman had fire in her eyes, like she wanted to finish Emma then and there, snap her neck._**

**_Emma woke up in hospital, three days after that, the image of the woman implanted in her brain. She didn't sleep for a week after that._**

Emma rubbed her neck, like she was trying to wipe the feeling of the hand away. Emma wasn't a cryer, she barely shed a tear at her grandparent's funeral, they died on impact in a car crash.

But tonight, watching her parents fight, knowing it would be the last time she'd see her father she cried. Not much, but she cried. She stood, her sleeve's, that rode up in her sleep, falling to her wrists, pacing the room, as she tried to ware herself out.

* * *

_She's so gone, that's all over now, she's so gone, you won't find her around, you can look but you won't see, the girl I used to be, she's so gone._

* * *

"_It's all over Emma, you don't have to worry now."_

Emma woke the next morning to someone shaking her shoulder, she whipped her hand out, almost hitting her mother as she opened her eyes. "Shit, mum, I-I'm sorry."

"It's okay sweetheart, but you have to get up, we're going in fifteen minutes. Okay?"

Emma nodded, getting up, grabbing a change of clothes out of her bag before walking over to the bathroom, shutting the door, as she changed her clothes, she noticed that one of her wounds had opened up. Opening the door to poke her head out, she looked over at her mother who was sitting on the bed quietly. "Ma, can you pass me the blank pants from the side-pocket of my bag, please."

Her mother opened her bag and grabbed out the pants, holding them up, "These ones?"

Emma nodded, grabbing the white ones she was going to put on and held them out the door, a second later they were taken and the black ones were in her grasp, she shut the door slightly so her mother didn't see her bleeding leg and she pulled the tight skinny-jeans on, wincing slightly before she did them up. Then changed her shirt quickly and came out, putting her pajamas in her bag as she zipped it up, she looked at her mother. "Let's hit the road." Emma said as she stood, walking out of the room.

* * *

_Does he watch your favourite movies, does he hold you when you cry, does he let you tell him all your favourite parts when you've seen it a million times, does he sing to all your music, while you dance to purple rain, does he do all these things, like I used too?_

* * *

"_I'm sorry, I can't do this no more"_

Emma woke up from her nap and realised the car had stopped, she looked around, noticing they were at a gas-station, a minute later, her mum was in the car again, handing her a bottle of water and a bag filled with snacks. "Where are we going?" Emma asked, her voice raspy.

Her phone chimed and she grabbed it out of the centre console as her mother started driving again. "pop-pops." Her mother answered.

"But muuum" Emma whined softly. "He don't like me." Emma sighed unlocked her phone, looking at the message.

"_Emma, was just at your fathers house, where are you, I miss you.  
__-Regina"_

Emma sighed, putting her phone in her lap as she ran her fingers through her hair, stressed. She liked Regina, more then liked, but the girl was constantly telling her how much she wanted to be with Emma, and each time Emma said yes, a day or so Later, Regina broke it off, Emma was hurt, broken hearted.

She reached into her bag, grabbing out her smokes and lit one up, holding the packet out towards her mother. "Want one?"

"No dear, thank you." Her mother declined, focussing on the road once more. "Who messaged?"

"Regina." Emma mumbled.

"Sweetheart.."

"I know mum, I know." Emma sighed, picking her phone up, texting Regina back.

"_Away with mum, going to Pop-Pop's.  
__-Emxo"_

She put her phone back in the console, putting it on silent before leaving it completely alone, she ashed the smoke out the window, she took a draw, allowing the smoke to hang from her lips as she searched through the storage compartment infront of her, looking through the CD's in there.

"A mixed CD, or artist?" She asked her mother.

"Mix." Came the simple reply.

Emma grabbed the CD case and went through the CD's, stopping when she found an unnamed one, frowning, she slipped it into the CD player, leaning back as she threw the butt of her smoke out the window and let the smoke out of her nose, before putting the window up slightly, enough to keep fresh air coming into the car.

As a clearing of a throat came over the speakers, Emma looked at the stereo expectantly.

"_Emma, I knew you would of gone for an unnamed CD to listen to, the curiosity of you got the better. I wanted to tell you I was sorry, and that these following songs, are for you."_

Emma froze in place, she wasn't sure weather she should pick a new CD, but as Regina's voice came through the speaker's Emma didn't know what to do, she covered some of the songs that they used to listen too while they would sit up in their rooms, talking into the early hours of the morning about anything and everything.

The first song that she sang was a cover of The Naked and Famous' 'Young Blood'. The Renholder Remix.

Emma leaned back in her seat, softly singing along.

"_We lie beneath the stars at night, our hands gripping each-other tight, you keep my secrets, hope to die, promises sweared into the sky, the bittersweet between my teeth, trying to find the inbetween, fall back in love eventually."_

Emma let out a deep breath, the song meant so much to her, to them, she knew if she kept listening to the CD, she might actually cry, but she didn't think much of it as she skipped to the next song.

A small intro of; _"This ones for you, Em." _then the sound of the guitar playing, and Emma instantly recognized it. "Little Things" by One direction.

"_Your hand fits in mine like it's made just for me, but bare this in mind, it was meant to be, and I'm joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheek, and it all makes sense to me. I know you've never loved, the crinkles by your eyes when you smile, you've never loved, your stomach or your thighs, the dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine, but I love them endlessly, I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth, but if I do, it's you, oh it's you they add up too, I'm in love with you, and all these little things." _Emma sang along, her voice cracking slightly.

"_You can't go to bed, without a cup of tea, and maybe that's the reason that you talk, in your sleep, and all those conversations are the secrets that I keep, though it makes no sense to me, I know you've never loved the sound of your voice on tape, you never want to know how much you weigh, you still love to squeeze into those jeans, but you're perfect to me. I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth, but if I do, it's you, oh it's you they add up too, I'm in love with you, and all these little things. You'll never love yourself, half as much as I love you, you'll never treat yourself right, darling but I want you too, if I let you know I'm here for you, maybe you'll love yourself like I love you." _Emma took a breath, a deep one, she felt her heart getting heavier, her eyesight getting hazy. Emma took a breath to steady herself and changed the CD, not wanting to cry, she sighed, putting on a random mix CD that she knew her mother would sing along too, and as she put the other back in the case, she looked at it, fingers trembling, lip quivering.

A hand on her arm bought her out of her thoughts. "Sweetheart, call her, tell her you love her."

"She's with Daniel, mum." Emma grabbed her phone, checking it, unlocking it when she saw she had a message.

"_Did you find the CD?  
__-Regina"_

"_Yeah, I'll listen to it fully when I get to Pop-Pop's, seems about 40 mins away.  
__-Emxo"__  
_

"_Em, Daniel and I broke up, I want YOU, and only you. I'm sorry for being avoid-y, but, I came out to Mother, she hates it, but, Em, I want you.  
__-Regina"__  
_

Emma stared at her phone in disbelief.

"_Is it real? Did she really leave him? Does she really want me?" _Emma's thought played over and over in her head till her phone vibrating in her lap bought her out of her thoughts. Staring down at the device, Emma smiled softly.

"_I want to come to you, can I? Please? Can we talk?  
__-Regina"_

"_I'll call you when I get there. Not sure mum really wants to see anyone right now, I'll talk to her.  
__-Emxo"_

Emma looked at the road ahead and saw the long familiar winding driveway.

* * *

_She is tomorrow, and I am today, cause if right is leaving, I'd rather be wrong, she is the sunlight, the sun is gone._

* * *

"_You're my world, my everything."_

Emma sighed, staring at her phone as she settled into her room that she was occupying at her Pop-Pops. The words playing in her head. Emma was waiting for a call from Regina, she text her saying she was there as soon as she got inside the room and shut the door. Regina text back a minute after, telling her she'd called the blonde soon, as Emma looked at her bag, she cleared her throat and stood, picking her bag up, she grabbed rollie-papers, and a baggie of cut up weed mixed in with tobacco, cut up finely, she rolled a joint and grabbed her phone, and her lighter, hiding the baggie of weed in her bra so no one would find it as she zipped her bag back up and walked downstairs, looking at her mum talking to her pop-pop. "Ma, I'm just going for a smoke, is that okay?" Emma asked.

Her mother looked over at her and nodded, although her pop-pop looked at her disapprovingly, Emma ignored him and walked outside, all the way down to the end of the yard, as soon as she got it lit, her phone started ringing in her hand, looking at the called I.D, Emma answered her phone quickly.

"Hey Gina." Em said softly.

"_Hey babe, did you ask your mum if I could come yet?" _Came the happy reply.

"Not yet, pop-pop's kinda pissed that I went straight up to my room and mum's talking with him now."

Regina's phone buzzed and Emma heard her texting, she rolled her eyes playfully as Regina squealed happily. _"Guess what, Emma."_

"You're pregnant, and it's mine?" Emma joked, hoping she wasn't about to say something about someone she's seeing already.

"_Nope, I messaged your mum, she said she'll meet me at the train station if I get on the next train, I'm coming to you."_

Emma couldn't believe it, her heart was racing, she finished the joint and tossed the last bit of it over the fence into the river, then walked inside, pulling gum from her pocket and unwrapping it before shoving the piece in her mouth. "Ma, are you kidding?" Emma asked happily, her phone cradled to her ear by her shoulder.

"Sweetie, I thought…"

"No, thank you, it's amazing, thank you, mum. Can I run down to the station instead? Spend a bit of time with her.." Emma asked hopefully.

"You can take the bike." Emma looked to her pop-pop as if he had two heads.

"S-Seriously?" Emma asked.

"You're mum told me you've improved in your school work, and that you've been good. Minus the smoking habit, I think you've changed a lot, Emma." Her pop-pop told her, holding out the keys to the motor-bike.

Emma gasped and ran over, hugging him tightly. "Thank you Pop-Pop." Emma grinned, taking the keys. "C-Can I..?"

She didn't have to finish that question before her pop-pop nodded, smiling. "Go for it."

Emma ran upstairs. "Gina, guess what?"

"_What, babe?" _Came a slightly distracted reply.

"I, am coming to get you, right now."

"_Emma, it's a four-hour drive."_

"I know, but, because we slept at a motel last-night, I got plenty of rest, plus I slept in the car."

"_You slept at a motel?"_

"It was Four-AM when mum pulled me out of bed to come here."

"_Okay, well, I'll see you soon?"_

"I'll be there." Emma hung up with a smile on her face.

* * *

_I'm lost and lonely, scared and hiding, blind without you, when the world is crashing down and the skies begin to fall, I'll wait for you, when the days grow old and long and my skin turns into stone, I'll wait for you, when it all seems too much and my heart starts beating out of touch, it don't mean a thing, I'll wait for you._

* * *

"_You're perfectly amazing, and your imperfections, make you more perfect to me."_

Emma stopped the bike out the front of Regina's place and turned it off, taking her helmet off as she got off the bike, walking up the pathway to the front door, she rang the doorbell and waited. Regina opened the door a few seconds later and she jumped up, latching onto Emma, embracing her.

Emma caught the brunette quickly, holding Regina up as they hugged, Well, Emma hugged, Regina clung, arms and legs wrapped around Emma tightly. "Hey Missus Mills." Emma greeted Regina's mother.

"Miss Swan" Cora nodded politely "Regina said she was coming to meet you." Missus Mills said as Regina put her feet back on the ground.

"Pop-Pop said I could come get her." Emma said motioning towards the bike in-front of the house which a car had now pulled up beside of to block her in. Missus Mills thought Emma pointed to the car, so she nodded calmly. "Alright, well, Regina, get your bags." Emma said softly, clearing her throat.

Regina ran inside, grabbing a duffle bag and a back-pack before racing back out, kissing her mother on the cheek. "See you soon, mother."

"How long will you be gone?" Her mother asked

"I'm not too sure, is that okay?" Regina said softly

"Just, promise to call, alright, and Miss Swan…"

"I will guard your daughter with my life, scouts honour." Emma did a scout salute and smiled. "See you later Missus Mills."

Emma grabbed Regina's bags and walked down the pathway, waiting for Regina she put the duffle bag under the seat and looked at Regina as she came bounding down the path, putting the back-pack on quickly, she slid the helmet on, as did Emma, Emma started the motor-bike and took off as Regina's mother was stunned speechless

* * *

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight, just a touch of that fire burning so bright, I don't wanna mess this thing up, I don't wanna push to far, just a shot in the dark that you just might, be the one I've been waiting for my whole life, so baby I'm alright, oh, let's do this right, with just a kiss goodnight._

* * *

"_Stay the night. Stay here with me."_

The ride came to an end as Emma pulled up out the front of her pop-pop's house, turning the bike off, she waited as Regina got off, then lifted herself off the Harley, then grabbed the bag out from under the seat. As soon as she put the keys into her pocket, she turned and was instantly pulled into a tight hug.

"Thank you, Emma." Regina whispered.

Emma let the bag in her hand go and wrapped her arms around Regina. "Not a problem." Emma smiled. "Come on, lets go inside and see mum and Pop-Pop." Emma said softly before grabbing Regina's bags and taking her hand, leading her into the house.

"Hey Abi!" Regina called out, being all to familiar with Emma's mother like they were best friends.

_"Maybe Mum put that CD in the car" _Emma thought.

Emma's mother rushed over, embracing the brunette in a tight, much needed hug.

Regina chuckled, hugging the older blonde back, then pulled away slowly. "So, where's pop-pop?" Emma asked as Regina opened her mouth to speak.

"Out in the shed, cleaning up, sulking over his bike being gone so long."

Emma chuckled. "Can you please show Regina a room to sleep in, I'll take the bike out to pop-pop."

Emma walked outside, starting the bike up, climbing on it, she rode it down to the shed, parking it just inside the door, as soon as her pop saw her, Emma turned the bike off, smiling, she jumped off it and walked over, putting the keys in the man's hand. "Filled her up, pop-pop, thanks so much."

"As long as I get to meet this girl you always talked about." He joked.

"She's inside, pop." Emma smiled, walking back towards the house.

* * *

_Oh, her eyes, her eyes, make the stars look like they're not shining, her hair, her hair, falls perfectly without her trying, she's so beautiful, and I tell her everyday._

_Oh, oh, I was thinking bout her, thinking bout me, thinking bout us, and what we're gonna be, open my eyes and realised it was only just a dream, it was only just a dream._

_(So travel back, down that road, when she comin' back, no one knows) When I see your face theres not a thing that I would change, cause your amazing, just the way you are._

* * *

"_The truth is all that I can hear, every time you lie."_

Emma walked upstairs later that night after dinner, she walked into her room and saw Regina laying on the bed, reading a magazine, the blonde rolled her eyes at the way Regina was always into the gossip. "That stuff will rot your brains." Emma joked.

"So will playing video games, but hey.." Regina smirked, eyeing the blonde.

Emma playfully rolled her eyed at the brunette as she sat on the bed beside Regina, pushing the magazine to the ground. "Why me?" Emma asked once their eyes connected as Regina looked up at her for pushing the 'trash' from her hands.

"Why not you?" Regina sat up, grabbing Emma's hand.

"Regina, be serious for _atleast_ 10 minutes, please." Emma sighed softly, looking down.

"Why _You_?" Regina asked. "Because _you_ always could make me smile, _you_ always made me feel safe, _you _always knew what to do even in the toughest times." Regina smiled, lifting Emma's chin to make her look into her eyes. "Damn, you got my heart in your grip, you got me good." Regina smiled softly, leaning forward, letting Emma initiate the kiss. Sure, Regina hadn't said she loved the blonde, but that was the best confession ever.

And the blonde did, Emma leaned in the rest of the way and connected their lips, softly at first before slowly deepening it, running her tongue over Regina's bottom lip, seeking entrance.

* * *

_Secret valentine, __We'll write a song, __That turns out the lights, __When both boy and girl start suddenly shaking inside. __Don't waste your time, __Speed up your breathing, __Just close your eyes, __We'll hope it's not for nothing at all_

* * *

_"You are where you need to be, just take a deep breath"_

Emma was sitting out the back of her pop-pop's house the next morning, watching the sun rise, she smiled, she felt so warm, inside and out, the night before, Regina and herself talked, till the early hours of the morning, the brunette fell asleep and Emma didn't feel tired at all, she knew it'd hit her later on though.

As Emma sipped her coffee, she stared out over the open field of land, she loved that her pop-pop owned a big property, she watched the oranges and pinks light up the horizon, the colors reflecting off the pool. Getting up, she stepped inside just to see her pop-pop walking into the kitchen.

"Uh, Emma, just in time, I was about to take a quad down to the paddock and check on the sheep, did you want to come?"

Emma grinned. "Can I take mine?" She asked hopefully.

"I sold yours, you can take the new one I bought for you, thought."

"You got me a new one?" Emma clapped happily. "I'll just change, gimmie 5 and I'll meet you in the barn." Emma ran upstairs happily to change out of her pyjama's and into a pair of jeans and a tank-top, pulling on a flanno also, she left it un-buttoned, she grabbed her phone off the bedside table, checking it before setting it back down.

A hand grabbed her wrist as she turned away. "Wha'you doin?" Came a mumble from Regina.

"Pop-pop wants me to go check the animals with him, I'll be back in an hour, go back to sleep." Emma leaned down, pressing a kiss to Regina's forehead, and she was out before Emma left the room.

As Emma ran out to the barn, she stopped as her pop-pop pushed a quad to the door of the barn. "I-Is this mine?"

"Sure is, Emma, jump on, test it out, when your mum told me you two were heading up here, and how good you'd been, well, I just _had _to buy you a new one and get rid of the old one, which by the way _you _get the money for, it's inside, I forgot to mention it, but Em, this place, when I pass, I want you to have it, I've got something to show you. So, jump on, meet me down at the far field in the left corner of my yard lines, alright?"

Emma nodded, not hesitating as she jumped on her quad and turned the key, the sound of it revving to life make her grin, she hadn't ridden a quad in about two years, she sped off, down the dirt track, down the hill and off to the destination of the back paddock.

* * *

_Oh, oh, can we take it nice and slow, slow, break it down and drop it low, low, cause I just wanna party all night in the neon lights 'til you can let me go. I just wanna feel your body right next to mine, all night long. Baby, slow down the song, and when it's coming closer to the end hit "Rewind." All night long, baby, slow down the song._

* * *

_"Thank you, for saving me, Regina."_

Emma slowed the quad down as she reached the gate too the back paddock she was told to go too, leaning over the handle-bars, she unclipped the gate and slowly rolled the quad forward, nudging the gate open before taking off and doing a lap across the paddock, her eyes landing on a structure being built, she sped over, slamming to a halt as she saw a few men working on the building.

The workers looked up and smiled as they saw Emma. "Hello, Ma'am, I'm Gaston, this is my crew, who are you?"

"I'm Emma, what are you's doing?" Emma asked, watching a forklift drop a load of wood off next too a few other piles of wooden beams.

Gaston opened his mouth to talk, but Emma's phone started going off. "Excuse me." She reversed the quad out of the way and grabbed her phone from her pocket and switched the quad off as she answered it. "Hello?"

_"Emma, where are you?"_

"I've just gone for a ride with pop-pop, if you want to come down with us, I'm sure mum will be awake, just tell her pop-pop and I are at the back left paddock, mum knows where that is."

_"You're riding horses?"_

"No, Quads, much better. Just ask my mum if she'll bring you down here." Emma hung up before Regina had the chance to reply, before she jumped off the quad and walked over to the men who'd continued to work. "Sorry."

"Not a problem, love, I'm Killian. E'ry one calls me Hook though."

"Why, cause you're bent?" Emma smirked.

The men laughed, why 'Hook's' face fell. "Low, Love, real low."

"Face it, Man, lady's got you figured." Gaston winked at Emma.

Emma scrunched her face up in disgust, before turning to the sound of a quad rumbling. She smiled when she saw her pop-pop pulling the quad up next to hers. "Em, I see you're distracting the boys, let them get back to work why we talk, you're mother and partner will be down here soon."

Emma nodded. "Shall we go over to the river?"

Emma looked towards the river before looking back to the gate as she heard another quad.

"Regina looks terrified."

"Oh, sweetie, she's a city lady, not country raised like you." Emma's pop-pop chuckled.

"Mister Swan?" Gaston called.

"Yes, son?" Emma's pop-pop turned to the man, looking at him. "How many times do I have to tell you to call me Midas"

"Regina, how was the ride?" Emma asked, wrapping her arms around the brunette, smiling.

"I hated it, can I ride with you?" Regina pouted.

"I thought I did pretty good." Emma's mother smirked.

"You went the long way, didn't you?" Emma asked.

"Yes." Abigail smiled proudly.

"Great, just scare my girlfriend more." Emma playfully rolled her eyes. "She's gonna be-"

"Standing right here.." Regina interrupted.

"Mum, can I take Regina to the shops later? Pop-pop and I are about to go to the river right now though."

"Abigail, let them go, Emma knows this town like the back of her hand." Emma's pop-pop said before Emma's mother had the chance to refuse.

"Alright, but you've gotta be home by lunch, I'm going back up to the house, Regina, were you going to stay down here?"

"Yes ma'am." Regina nodded quickly.

"Alright." Abigail walked over to the quad, starting it up and speeding it up the hill back towards the house.

"Regina, get on the back of my quad, Pop-pop, we'll meet you at the river."

Emma got on her quad and watched as her pop-pop talked to the workers as she waited for Regina to get on the back and hold on. "You good?" Emma asked once she felt Regina wrap her arms tightly around the blonde.

"No, but I'm too tired to walk." Regina replied.

Emma snorted with laughter as she started the quad and revved it, getting Midas' attention, she pointed towards the river and drove slow just to keep Regina happy. No way would Emma want to be on her bad side again.

* * *

_I was sitting there waiting in my room for you, you were waiting for me too, and it makes me wonder._

_The older I get, will I get over it, it's been way too long for the times we missed._

_I didn't know then it would hurt like this but I think, the older I get, maybe I'll get over it, it's been way too long for the times we missed, I can't believe it still hurts like this._

* * *

_"I told you once, 'Get out my life. I don't need ya, I'll be alright.' But some things are better left unsaid. So tell the truth and hit me hard, a broken heart is all I have now, But some things are better left unsaid"_

Emma sat at the edge of the river, the news of what her pop-pop told her running thought her head, Regina had walked down the bank of the river whilst they talked, Emma's pop-pop kissed the golden locks and stood. "I'll leave you too think about it. You know where to find me, kiddo." He smiled kindly

Emma nodded slowly. "Thanks pop-pop." Emma stood also and wrapped her arms around him. It was their first _real _hug and Midas was shocked. He wrapped his arms around her, smiling softly.

"I Really appreciate that, thank you, is it okay if I think it over?"

"Of course, Emma, take as long as you need." He pulled from the hug and smiled at his granddaughter. "You better go see that girl of yours, we've been talking for quite some time."

Emma turned and saw Regina tossing pebbles into the river and she smiled. "Yeah, I think I got lucky with this one, pop-pop."

"I think you did too, much better then that man you had last time I saw you."

"Neal?" Emma asked and turned to her pop as he nodded. "Pop, Neal was about three months ago. How do you even remember him, you always called him Nial, or Nigel."

"I just didn't like him." Midas smirked.

Emma snorted with laughter and covered her mouth. "I'm going into town with Regina, I'll come up and get money soon, write a list if you need anything. I'll be up there soon." Emma watched her pop nod and walk over to his quad and take off up the hill, as she walked over to Regina, hugging the brunette from behind. "Sorry we took so long, you okay?"

Regina leaned into the embrace with a smile, humming in approval. "I'm fine, Emma." Regina said truthfully. "It's peaceful here."

"I sometimes come down here to think when I visit pop. The last time I was here was when I was with Neal." Emma let go of her girlfriend and sat on a rock, a hand going straight to her stomach. "Regina, Neal and I weren't in love, I was with him to make you jealous."

"It worked." Regina said as she sat beside the blonde, grabbing her hand, binding their fingers.

Emma looked to Regina, tears forming. "He raped me." Emma muttered, biting her lip as she swallowed a lump in her throat.

"He what?" Regina hissed. "Emma, why didn't you tell me?"

"Y-You were with Daniel, I-I didn't want to annoy you."

"Emma, dear, no." Regina wrapped her arms around the blonde, pulling her close. "You could never annoy me, your childish antics bug me at times, but you never annoy me, darling." Regina pressed a kiss to the top of her lover's head and held her, comforting the blonde, letting her cry.

"I was stupid, and I didn't say 'No' but I didn't want it." Emma whimpered into her loves neck.

"Emma, look at me." The blonde shook her head, wrapping her arms around Regina tighter, refusing to look up. "Emma Swan, if you don't look at me right now, I'll go home."

"You wouldn't.." Emma mumbled.

"Emma, please look at me." Regina said softly. Emma slowly lifted her head, their eyes connecting. "Emma, Daniel and I were together cause _I _was trying to make _you _jealous. And that was a stupid thing to do, I know that, but the worst decision I've ever made, was leaving you. No matter what happens, I don't want to leave or lose you again. I Promise you that I wont."

"I promise you I wont leave you, either." Emma said softly before she kissed Regina softly.

"Now, what did Midas want?" Regina asked curiously.

"Those men, are building a house, and pop wants me to have it as a vacation house. Or for whatever." Emma smiled softly, standing and holding her hands out to help Regina up. "Come on, lets go into town and I'll show you around."

"Alright." Regina nodded, grabbing Emma's hands, pulling herself to stand as she gained her balance, she leaned in, wiping the tears from Emma's cheeks before kissing her passionately.

"I love you too, by the way." Emma smiled, grabbing Regina's hand, binding their fingers.

* * *

_Well expect me to be, c__alling you to see, i__f you're OK when I'm not around, a__sking "if you love me" __I love the way you make it sound, c__alling you to see. __Do I try too hard to make you smile? __To make us smile._

_I will keep calling you to see, i__f you're sleeping, are you dreaming, i__f you're dreaming, are you dreaming of me, __I can't believe you actually picked me._

_I only want to see, i__f you're OK when I'm not around, a__sking "if you love me" __I love the way you make it sound, c__alling you to see. __Do I try too hard to make you smile? __To make us smile._

* * *

_"I'm going to make you feel my 'love' "_

Emma's eyes snapped up to Regina's brown ones, she smiled softly when she saw the pure joy on the brunette's face. "I take it your mother still wont allow any sort of sweets in the house?" Emma asked, swiping her tongue up the side of her popsicle.

"You'd be right." Regina nodded, taking another small spoonful of her fro-yo into her mouth, and Emma watched the spoon come out the the soft, luscious lips, she licked her own lips and leaned over, pressing a soft kiss to Regina's cheek.

"I'm glad I can still make you smile like that, even if it is over your love for frozen yogurts." Emma said softly and she finished her popsicle in two bites, dropping the stick onto the napkin in her lap before licking her lips.

"Regina.."

"Emma.."

They started at the same time before chuckling nervously. "You go." Emma said, gesturing to the brunette to continue.

Regina put her fro-yo cup down, resting the spoon on her napkin. "Emma, I want to thank you, for trusting me enough to tell me about Neal, for bringing me here, for loving me."

"I've loved you since I first saw you, outside the school, with your phone glued to your hands, I honestly couldn't take my eyes off you, especially in that cheer-leader outfit." Emma winked.

Regina blushed softly, before continuing. "Thank you." She cleared her throat. "But, Emma, have you been tested for.. Have you gone to the doctors?"

"N-No, I haven't, I've been to nervous too."

"If I come with you, will you go?"

"Now?" Emma looked at her confused.

"If you want." Regina nodded.

"A-Alright, lets get this shit over and done with." Emma sighed, standing, putting their rubbish in the bin before holding her hand out to Regina. "You got.." Emma wiped a bit of fro-yo off the corner of Regina's lips then licked her thumb smiling. "Berry Bliss is correct." Emma smirked.

Regina playfully swatted Emma's arm then wrapped her arms around the blonde, holding her lovingly. "I Love You." She mumbled.

"C-Can you repeat that?" Emma asked, smiling brightly.

"No." Regina pulled from the hug, smiling softly at the blonde. "I. Love. You." Regina whispered against Emma's lips before kissing her passionately.

"GET SOME SWAN!"Came a ladies call from the other side of the ice-cream shop.

Emma smiled against Regina's lips, slowly pulling away. "I love you too." Emma looked around, her eyes widening as she saw her old friend. "R-Ruby?"

A brunette bounced over like an excited puppy and wrapped her arms around the blonde. "What are you doing in town, Em, long time no see."

"I'm visiting pop-pop, thought I'd bring my girlfriend with me, let her see the town, take her out to see what I used to do for 'fun' and shit like that."

"Language, Emma." Emma spun quickly and was instantly knocked back a bit in a hug.

"Holy fucking shit, Belle! What are _YOU _doing out and about?" Emma teased, putting the girl down grabbing Regina's hand, pulling her closer, before wrapping her arms around the brunette's waist. "Guy's, this is my girlfriend, Regina, Regina, this is, Ruby, and Belle. Or, 'Beauty And The Beast' " Emma smirked, kissing Regina's cheek.

"_Beauty And The Beast_?" Regina asked, shaking Belle's then Ruby's hand whilst keeping her other arm firmly around Emma.

"Belle is like, well, Belle, out of 'Beauty And The Beast' and Ruby, is well, like Red, out of 'Little Red Riding Hood' but we call her 'Red' cause well, she's Belle's 'Beast' always trying to get the girl to love her with random ways."

"Serenading was not random, and, Belle does love me, she just wont admit it." Ruby winked to the shorter brunette, causing Belle to blush.

"I didn't see you complaining when she was shouting it out into the darkness the night we all went camping." Emma teased causing Belle to blush more.

"Enough." Belle hissed, lightly pushing Emma.

"Are these your friends from before you moved to Boston, Emma?"

"No. they aren't." Emma said, watching Ruby and Belle's smile drop. "They're my sisters." Emma smiled, kissing Regina's forehead. "We've gotta go, guy's, I'll be at pop-pop's for a while, why don't we catch-up, later?"

"Is David in town?" Ruby frowned, crossing her arms.

"No." Emma said, leaving a finality tone in her voice, letting the girls know not to question it. Emma grabbed Regina's hand and bound their fingers. "Let's go before I change my mind, babe."

"It was nice meeting you both." Regina smiled softly, allowing Emma to drag her outside.

Belle turned to Ruby after watching Emma leave.

"Think we should tell her we're together?" Ruby asked.

"When we see her next, we'll go to the property tomorrow." Belle smiled softly.

* * *

_So, reach for the sky, I would pick you up if I could. Open your eyes, I would pick you up if I could. _

_And then I saw your face, and you were left alone, but you're not alone, you're not alone._

* * *

_"How could you believe that you're not strong?"_

"Emma Swan?" The nurse called and Emma hesitated slightly before Regina nudged her. "Miss Swan?" The nurse called again and Emma huffed, getting up.

"S'me." Emma mumbled, shuffling over towards the nurse.

Regina scoffed and stood, walking over and placing her hand on Emma's lower back, making her walk faster. "Emma, I said I'd be here for you, now, come on."

"I don't want too." Emma whimpered, turning to Regina. "Please, can we just go home and pretend like I didn't say what I did?"

"No, now, stop acting like a five year-old and move _faster_" Regina said the last word as she pushed Emma forward, making her take a quick step towards the nurse.

Emma groaned and nodded. "Fine, but then we've got to get home, cause I told mum we'd be there for lunch." Emma said as she followed the nurse into the exam room.

* * *

_Cause all the pain and the truth, I wear like a battle wound, so ashamed, so confused, I'm not broken or bruised._

'Cause now I'm a warrior, now I've got thicker skin, I'm a warrior, I'm stronger than I've ever been, and my armor, is made of steel, you can't get in, I'm a warrior, and you can never hurt me again.

* * *

_"It's almost like you had it planned, like you smiled, shook my hand and said 'I'm about to fuck you over' "_

__Emma sat on the exam table, awaiting her results, she sat quietly, fidgeting with the end of the gown she was forced to wear so they could run tests, a gown she very much dis-liked cause it showed off her butt and she refused to let Regina see anything other then the front of her, and forced regina to look away whilst the nurse was 'down there' doing a check-up.

Emma swung her legs, waiting for the nurse to come back in the room, before she looked to Regina. "Will you sing to me?" Emma whispered._  
_

"Will it make you stop fidgeting?" Regina asked.

"Baby, your voice always calms me down." Emma smiled, grasping Regina's hand, linking their fingers.

"Can I choose the song?" Regina asked, and Emma nodded.

Regina thought for a second before she started singing. _"I don't know if I can yell any louder, h__ow many times have I kicked you out of here, o__r said something insulting? __I can be so mean when I wanna be, __I am capable of really anything, __I can cut you into pieces, w__hen my heart is broken. __Please, don't leave me, I__ always say how I don't need you, b__ut it's always gonna come right back to this, p__lease, don't leave me"  
_

Regina had tears in her eyes and Emma reached up, wiping them away, pulling Regina into a tight embrace, whispering "I will _NEVER _leave you." She promised.

* * *

_**A/N; Tell me to stop if you feel like I should, be honest, it's crap, ain't it... **_


	2. Waiting For You

**_A/N; So, a couple of people asked me to continue, so I guess, here it goes.. I also REALLY don't know how to summarize this, pm me if you got an idea? PLEASE_**

* * *

_Regina had tears in her eyes and Emma reached up, wiping them away, pulling Regina into a tight embrace, whispering "I will _NEVER_ leave you." She promised._

* * *

_I said I'd never let you go, and I never did, I said I'd never let you fall and I always meant it, if you didn't have this chance then I never did, you'll always find me right there, again._

_They've got me on the outside, looking in, but I can't see at all, with the weight of the world on my shoulders, they just wanna see me fall_

* * *

Emma was out the front of the house watching Regina relax in the sun when she heard her other talking on the phone, heading towards them, she leaned over, tying the straps on Regina's bikini up just as the door opened.

"Emma, sweetie, the phones for you, it's Belle." Abigail said.

"Chuck it." Emma said, clapping her hands twice to show she was ready to catch it.

Abigail rolled her eyes and handed the phone to Emma when she got close enough. "Regina dear, put sun-cream on, you'll burn like one of Emma's cakes in the sun." Regina laughed and nodded, sitting up, grabbing the sun-block, squeezing it into her hands and rubbing it on her arms and legs.

"Hey B, what's up?" Emma asked, cradling the phone between her ear and shoulder as she knelt behind Regina, rubbing the sun-block onto the brunette's back.

_"Ruby and I were wondering if we could come over, we wanted to go swimming."_

"Yeah, sure, head on over, I was about to go to the pool soon anyways." Emma said and her phone started ringing. "Babe, can you get that." Emma said, holding out her phone

Regina got up and took the phone away to answer it whilst Emma stayed talking to Belle.

_"Great, we'll be there in about half hour, that okay?"_

"Awesome, see you soon!" Emma hung up the phone and held it up to her mother whom was still standing around not that she minded. "Thanks mum." Emma smiled softly.

"Who'd be ringing you?" Abigail asked.

"Probably Regina's mother or something, Regina said she had no phone service out here, so I told Cora to call my phone if she wanted to speak to Regina."

"Oh, okay, so, will Ruby and Belle be here for lunch today?"

"They know you're cooking, of course they will be." Emma chuckled.

Regina walked back over, sitting in Emma's lap, kissing her cheek. "Who was that, babe?" Emma asked softly.

"Mother." Regina lied, and Emma could instantly tell, but chose to say nothing, thinking it could of been nurse.

"Alright girls, well, I'll go start on lunch, I'm thinking a roast, lots of meat, It's already almost cooked, then maybe desert, sound okay?"

"Campfire cooked? Even call the workers up, Ma." Emma looked up to the woman who raised her, smiling softly.

Abigail leaned down, nodding. "Your fa- David called earlier."

"What did that prick want?" Emma frowned.

"He wanted to know if you'd like to go spend time wit-"

"No." Emma cut her off, the tone showing finality in her voice. "I want_ nothing_ to do with him."

"Alright, I'm going to go work on lunch. Pop-pop should be back from town in about twenty minutes, do you think you could go down to the field and tell them to be up here in an hour?"

"Yeah, I'll go down when the girls get here so Regina isn't left fully alone whilst you cook and most likely share embarrassing stories about me."

"Alright." Abigail smirked and walked inside, as Emma tightened her arms around Regina.

"That was the nurse, wasn't it?" Emma whispered.

"Yes, they want you to come back in tomorrow for the test results." Regina said softly, running her fingers through the blonde locks.

"I'm going to go down to the field now so I don't forget, did you want to come too?"

"I don't want them staring at your body. Put a shirt on, please." Regina said seriously.

"Alright, I'll put a shirt on, but I don't understand why it's bad when we've been out here for an hour, in bikini's, well, I've had shorts on, whilst they've been driving down there to start work."

"I guess you're right." Regina nodded. "You just want to tease that man that looks like a pirate, don't you."

"Babe, his names 'Hook' " Emma teased before laughing lightly, pressing her lips to Regina's.

"Lets go get something decent on, I want to go with you."

"_You're Willingly _going on a quad?"

"I get to roam my hands all over your gorgeous body, you're wearing the shortest shorts you got, without showing the wounds, babe." Regina smiled lightly, wrapping her legs around Emma's waist so she was straddling her.

"Wow, y-you're .. damn, you're amazing."

Regina smiled, pulling Emma's lips to hers in a passionate kiss.

Emma responded eagerly, their tongues dueling for dominance, as Emma heard Regina moan against her lips, she smiled, laying back on the towel, pulling Regina with her.

"Mph..." Regina muttered as she tried to pull away but Emma brought their lips back together quickly.

Regina playfully sapped Emma's arm before pulling away with a gentle laugh. "Here is not the place to be doing this, especially with how much I want you."

"Tease." Emma pouted, sitting up, kissing her lover gently once more before nudging Regina softly. "I've gotta get a shirt on."

"Alright, lets go get shorts on me, but if you really want to go without a shirt, then so will I." Regina said, purring it into Emma's ear before kissing the blondes neck.

Emma whimpered and tilted her head, not expecting Regina to do more then place a few kisses, but boy, was she wrong, Regina kissed, yes, but she also sucked, and left a bright hickey on Emma's neck, then stood, smiling as she walked towards the house.

Emma's jaw dropped as she felt the suction, but it felt too good to stop, and she sighed softly, grabbing their towels and walking inside as she slipped her phone into her pocket.

* * *

_Will you stay awake for me? I don't wanna miss anything, I don't wanna miss anything, I will share the air I breathe, I'll give you my heart on a string, I just don't wanna miss anything._

I'm trying real hard not to shake. I'm biting my tongue, but I'm feeling alive and with every breathe that I take, I feel like I've won. You're my key to survival.

And if it's a hero you want, I can save you. Just stay here. Your whispers are priceless. Your breathe, it is dear. So please stay near.

_Say my name. I just want to hear you. Say my name. So I know it's true. You're changing me. You're changing me. You showed me how to live._

* * *

_"You make Heaven of Earth, seem real."_

As Emma stopped the quad where she parked it the day before to see what the men were working on, turned it off, sticking her fingers in her mouth, a loud whistle came out, getting all the men's attention. "One hour, get your asses up to the house, or you'll starve." Emma yelled, then started the quad again and sped off, Regina tightened her grip around the blonde's waist and smiled at the smoothness of her skin.

Emma stopped the quad a few minutes later a few meters away from the river bank and she pulled Regina's hands from around her, getting off carefully and holding her hand out to help Regina off.

"Come on, I want to show you something." Emma said softly.

Regina nodded and got off the quad, grabbing Emma's hand, binding their fingers.

Emma took a deep breath and led Regina across a fallen tree that had fallen over the river, she helped Regina every step so she wouldn't slip of fall and let her up a path.

"Emma, where are we going?"

"Wait a second, and you'll see." Emma smiled, leaning down to go into a cave-like-hole. Regina hesitated before Emma tugged her hand gently. "It's okay." Emma promised, and Regina followed.

When Emma saw a light ahead she smiled, going a little faster, making Regina grunt and huff. "Emma Swan, if you don't tell me, so help- me" She slowed her rant as soon as she saw a waterfall, the sunlight hitting it perfectly making the water shimmer in the midday sun, Emma sat, resting her feet in the water, pulling Regina down too.

"Worth waiting for?" Emma whispered, kissing Regina's cheek.

"Definitely." Regina smiled, looking at Emma. "How did you find this place?"

"When David started beating on me and mum, mum bought us out here, and I got on my quad and came down to the river-"

"You had a quad, at ten?"

Emma nodded at the interruption and smiled, kissing Regina's forehead before continuing. "-And the tree had fallen and I came over here, just wanting to escape and I found the cave, I stayed in here for ages, just watching the waterfall, my legs dangling in the warm water, relaxing.." Emma trailed off. "This is where I came after... After Neal." Emma looked down. "He was here for the weekend with us, mum thought he was a prick, but I just thought he was an okay guy, pop-pop hated him too, they were right. Regina, I-" Emma's phone let out a shrill right and she grabbed it from her pocket, sighing as she answered it.

"Hello?"

_"Emma, the girls are here, where are you?"_

"Regina and I are just down at the river, we'll be up soon, just talking to her, can you keep them entertained for about ten minutes, please?"

_"Of course, dear, take your time."_

Emma put her phone back into her pocket, thinking her mother hung up. "The thing is, Regina, I love you, and to bring you here, to the only place I've ever allowed myself to escape to, means alot to me, and being able to share all this with you, to share everything, I just want you to know, that no matter what, I'll be here for you, be able to-"

Emma was cut off by a kiss, a passionate kiss. "I love you too, Emma, so much." Regina smiled, running her fingers through the blonde locks, shaking them slightly to release a few tangles before kissing Emma again.

"We should get back." Emma said, running a hand over Regina's body. "And, 'Gina?"

"Yes?" Regina asked, her voice husky fro the hand on her chest, slowly travelling to her stomach.

"Thank you for.. you know, everything, I'm so thankful, and whatever I can do to repay you-"

"Em, stop, you're repaying me, by loving me, that's enough for me, I love you, and no matter what, I always will."

Emma grinned her child-like grin. "You're amazing, lets get back before they think we're .." Emma cleared her throat and blushed.

"Would that be so bad?" Regina teased.

"With you, no, but when we do, I want it to be perfect, not just because we can, I'm going to treat you like my queen, Regina, cause that's what you deserve."

Emma stood slowly and dusted the dirt off the bottom of her shoulders, then held her hand out to help Regina up.

"Emma, you're beautiful, inside and out, you're heart, is strong as stone, and I'm happy to be the one cracking into it's soft interior."

"Aren't I supposed to be the cheesy one?" Emma joked, guiding Regina out of the cave to the tree, stepping up, she helped Regina up before taking it slow across it so they wouldn't slip.

"I think you're rubbing off on me." Emma smirked at her girlfriends comment, and stepped off the fallen tree, holding both of Regina's hands to help her down.

* * *

_Mumma I promise I'll be alright, I'll call and say I love you every night, I'm just tryna write the story of my life._

_You know all about this dream I've got to chase, I get a little closer every day, California's not that far away. I'm not that far away._

_We're miles apart, but you're in my heart, I keep you with me everywhere I go._

* * *

_"You make me believe, true love, is real."_

Stopping the quad in the shed, Emma helped Regina off before jumping off and grabbing the brunette's hand, smiling softly as their fingers instantly links without them realizing, as Emma leaned over, kissing Regina's cheek, the brunette giggled, playfully pushing her away.

"Em, stop it." Regina smiled.

"Yeah _Em_, stop it!" Ruby playfully mocked as she walked out of the house.

Emma rolled her eyes. "Damn, everyone's against me getting some love today, aren't they." Emma joked.

Regina scoffed and hit Emma on the arm playfully.

"You weren't getting any anyways." Belle spoke up.

Emma's jaw dropped. "Well, look at you Miss I'm-Not-So-Shy-After-All."

Belle blushed. "Actually, you didn't hang up your phone, we heard.. Everything."

"Wait, Everything?"

"Yeah, Regina, you were kinda cheesy with that "Strong as stone, but soft interior" line." Ruby smirked.

Regina looked at Emma and blushed lightly.

* * *

_**A/N; It's 1pm, and I'm stuck at home doing chores, thought I'd get this chapter up, a new story and a new chapter for this one, you guys are lucky :p Hope you enjoy.**_


	3. Truth Be Told

_**A/N; Hey, I'm back, also, I've not checked over this, I wrote it in about two hours, hope theres not many typo's...**_

_**Still Don't Own Once, but, can you imagine if I did? I'd totally make this story happen, well, minus the bad stuff. c; Okay, okay, what I mean is, REDBEAUTY AND SWANQUEEN WOULD HAPPEN!**_

* * *

Emma, Regina, Ruby and Belle were relaxing in the pool, waiting for Abigail to call them for lunch, Emma was sitting beside Regina, her arm around the brunette's shoulders as Regina rested her head lovingly on Emma's shoulder.

"So, wait, you're saying Emma used to run around in nothing more then a bikini all the time?" Regina laughed.

"It was hard to get her out of her swimmers, every weekend she made us bring her here, rain hail or shine until she learnt to swim." Abigail said from behind Regina and Emma.

The couples looked up at the blonde and smiled. "Alright enough about what a random child I was-" Emma started.

"Was?" Ruby and Belle asked at the same time.

"Emma, you still are." Abigail smirked. "Lunch is ready girls, please get ready, the workers are coming up now."

"Sure thing, mum." Emma said, jumping out of the pool and wrapping her towel around herself before grabbing Regina's and holding a hand out to help the brunette up. As soon as Regina was fully out of the pool, Emma wrapped the towel around her with s smile. "I'm just gonna take a quick shower, can you show Ruby and Belle the guest room to change and shower, please mum."

"Of course, sweetie."

* * *

Regina sat on the end of Emma's bed, drying her hair with her towel as Emma just braided her own, not caring it was still wet, she hummed lightly, before turning to Regina. "Ready to go downstairs, babe?"

"Yes, I just need to put my make-up on."

"No, you don't, you're gorgeous without it, 'Gina." Emma smiled, leaning in, pressing a light kiss to Regina's lips before grabbing the brunette's hand and pulling her downstairs, Regina following with a smile, feeling like no matter what happened, Emma would always be there to make her smile.

"I love you." Regina whispered to the blonde.

"I love you too, my sweet." Emma smiled, pinning the brunette to the wall, claiming her lips with her own.

Regina eagerly kissed back, her hand running up Emma's arm, resting on the back of her neck, keeping her close.

Emma smiled and slowly pulled from the kiss, keeping their lips millimetres apart, her eyes flickered to Regina's lips, before giving her a quick kiss and walking off to the dining room.

* * *

When lunch was finished, Emma looked towards Ruby and Belle who were whispering to themselves, she put a hand on Regina's thigh, grabbing her attention before nodding towards the back door, gesturing her to come outside with her.

"Oi, Red-Beauty, come outside, I got news for you two."

"We have news too, Emma." Ruby smiled and the four got up, Regina, Ruby and Belle walked ahead before Emma as the blonde stopped, she went over and kissed Abigail's cheek.

"Thanks for lunch, mum. I'm taking the girls down to the river, do you need help with anything?"

"Emma, you go have fun with your friends, I'll help your mother clean up." Midas said with a smile.

"Thanks pop-pop." Emma went around and kissed his cheek too.

"It's alright, Princess."

Emma blushed at the name, before walking outside, catching up to Regina and grabbing her hand, linking their fingers as she walked pulled her towards the barn. "This way, girls!" Emma grinned, walking over to her quad and grabbing the keys from her pocket. "Ruby, you remember how to drive these, right?"

"Like riding a bike." Ruby smirked and grabbing Midas' keys off a hook and walking over, starting the quad. Belle looked unsure and Ruby smiled. "Come on, I'll go slow, I promise." Ruby winked and inched it forward and Emma laughed, as Regina got on the blonde's quad, Emma took off down the dirt track.

"Ruby, if you go that fast, no sex for a week." Belle hissed as she got on the quad behind Ruby.

* * *

Emma and Regina were resting on the water's edge, they'd been waiting about five minute's for the two brunette's to come down to the river.

Regina sat on the quad, Emma leaning against her, their legs dangling over the front wheel arches, just comfortable in silence.

Regina ran her nails lightly over the blondes stomach, smiling happily as she felt the blonde shiver and pull her shirt over her slowly protruding skin. "Regina?" Emma whispered even though there was no need too.

"Yes, Dear?" Regina said huskily into the blondes ear.

"What if Abigail doesn't like the fact that I'm pregnant, o-or she dis-owns me?"

"Emma, your mother loves you, you know that."

Emma nodded slowly and turned slightly, kissing Regina passionately.

Regina smiled against the blondes lips and kissed her back. "I love you." Regina said before connecting their lips again.

Emma turned do her legs hung off the edge of the quad without stopping the kiss and she put her hands on Regina's waist, pulling her closer.

Regina wrapped her legs around Emma's waist, straddling the blonde carefully.

Emma grinned, holding Regina's waist, she looked her girlfriend over, taking in every detail happily, before pressing a soft kiss to Regina's lips, lifting her hand to trace over the scar on the top of her lip. "I love you too, every inch of your glorious body. Every kiss leaves me breathless, every touch leaves me wanting more."

Regina smiled, kissing the blonde before the faint sound of the girls quad coming down to the river.

* * *

Emma led the girls over the fallen tree, past the cave she and Regina went too and up a hill, sitting on a log as she got her smokes out of her pocket, handing them to Ruby knowing the girl smoked too.

"No thanks Em, I quit." Ruby smiled nervously.

"Me too, that's why I was giving them to you." Emma chuckled.

"I quit cause my girlfriend didn't like it." Ruby cleared her throat.

"Honestly? Did you two finally get together?" Emma beamed, putting her arm around Regina's shoulders, kissing her cheek. "Well, The reason I quit, is a bit more important." Emma's smile dropped and she cleared her throat.

"Emma, you don't have to tell them till you're ready." Regina assured.

"I have to, I need to." Emma insisted. "They're basically my sisters, I can't and wont hide anything from them."

"Alright, Dear." Regina nodded and kept a loving hold on Emma's hand.

"What is it, Em?" Belle asked, crouching in front of the blonde, seeing fear in her eyes.

"I-I'm... Regina help." Emma whimpered.

Regina smiled nervously and nodded, kissing the blondes cheek. "Emma is pregnant, it's Neal's. But she didn't consent."

Belle looked up at the blonde who nodded in confirmation. Ruby rushed to her side and pulled her into a hug. "Emma, why didn't you tell us?"

"I-I was afraid you'd hate me." Emma shifted uncomfortably.

"Em, Never!" Belle said calmly, and ran a hand through the blondes hair. "Emma, you're our best friend, Hating you would be like hating ourselves."

Emma's phone started ringing and she pulled it from her pocket, sniffling a bit before wiping the tears she didn't know had fallen as she answered the phone. "Hello?"

_"Emma, Granny just called and asked if Ruby was coming home or sleeping here, I told her sleeping here, is that okay?"_

"Yeah, that's great, thanks mum, can you call Mo and ask if Belle can stay too?"

_"Of course, sweetie."_

"Thank you." Emma ended the call and put her phone on the log beside her, between her and Regina.

* * *

Emma's stomach grumbled later that night as she was laying in bed playing fruit ninja on her phone, and she sighed. "I'm hungry, babe." Emma whimpered.

"You're quite capable of getting something for yourself." Regina smirked, dog-earring the page to her novel and placing it on the bedside table.

"Baaaabe." Emma whimpered again and looked at the brunette with puppy eyes.

"Emma, you're a big girl, you can get something, besides, I don't even know what you want."

"choc-chip cookie-dough, Ben And Jerry's!" Emma smiled and Regina rolled her eyes.

"Of course. Do you expect me to magic that to the house? It's One-AM Emma, no shop would be open."

Emma huffed and rolled onto her side, facing away from Regina. "Fine, forget it, I'll just go to sleep."

"Emma, come on, don't be like that, you know if there was some in the house, I'd get it for you, or if the shops were open, but their not and it's not here." Regina said, turning the bedside light off, sliding down under the covers and wrapping an arm around Emma's waist, kissing the blonde's shoulder.

"I'm sorry." Emma mumbled.

"It's alright, my love, just, try and get some sleep, I'll bring you breakfast in bed in the morning, alright?"

"Promise?" Emma asked sleepily.

"I promise." Regina smiled.

"I want Sausage and Egg McMuffin from McDonald's and a milkshake."

"ChocBerry?"

"Please." Emma smiled, rolling over to face Regina and wrapping her arm over the brunette's waist, pulling her impossibly closer.

"Get some sleep." Regina whispered, kissing the blonde softly.

"I love you, 'Gina."

"I love you too, Emma."

* * *

Regina was up before Emma was, and she smiled, shifting very carefully out of the blondes arms, changing out of her pajama's and into a white sundress, she brushed her teeth and quickly did her hair and make-up, before grabbing her phone and wallet and creeping downstairs. "You didn't Hit and Quit, did you?"

Midas' voice got Regina's attention and Regina gasped, turning quickly. "Good lord. No! Emma just wanted McDonalds for breakfast, I was going to walk into town and get it before she woke up."

"Oh, No, that wont do, take my car, or I'll drive you if you can't drive."

"I can drive, I just choose not too." Regina shrugged. "Why can't I walk?"

"Her food will be cold before you got back." Midas smirked.

"Oh. Well, may I please borrow your car?"

"Of course." He nodded, handing her the keys. "The keys to the ute." He smirked, walking away, leaving Regina gobsmacked.

She shook her mind clear and walked out, going over to the ute and unlocking it before climbing into the front seat and putting her seat-belt on. She got her phone out and used the GPS to find the nearest McDonald's and her eyes widened. "He wasn't kidding when he said the food would be cold." Regina sighed, putting her phone in her lap and started the ute, revving it slightly to heat it up after such a cold night and drove into town.

* * *

Getting to McDonald's twenty minutes later, Regina sighed, yawning at watching the sunrise before rolling her window down and going through the drive-thru.

_"What can I get for you?"  
_

Regina eyed the menu then the speaker box. "Two large Sausage and Egg McMuffin meals, one with a milkshake, Chocolate and strawberry mixed flavouring. And the other with a cappuccino, one sugar, and a little milk."

Regina's phone buzzed and she checked it. _"You at MickeyD's? xXx"_

_"Is that all?" _The lady's voice came through the speaker again.

"Hold on, please." Regina said and text the blonde back. _"Yes, I am. I'll be back soon."_

_"Can you get me two hash-browns also please? I'm starving. Or whatever you think I might want, I just put $100 in your bank account xXx"_

_"Alright, love you, go back to sleep. I'll be home a while." _Regina didn't even notice she said 'home' she put her phone down in her lap again and looked at the menu.

"Do you have chicken and Mayo burgers this early in the morning?"

_"Yep, is do you just want one?"_

"Two please, and two hash-browns."

_"Is that everything?"_

"Yes, thank you."

_"That'll be Twenty-Four Thirty-Five. Drive through and pay at the window."_

Regina opened her wallet and drove through to the payment window. "Twenty-Four dollars and Thirty-Five cents, please." Regina handed her card over and the lady pay-swiped it, before handing the card back and smiling. "Would you like a receipt?"

"No thank you."

"Drive through to the next window to pick up your order, we also have a trainee on drive-thru, you might want to check your order when you get it."

"Thank you." Regina smiled softly and drove through to pick up her order from the next window.

Putting the hand break on, Regina waited, tapping her nails on the wheel before her phone started ringing, she looked down and saw Emma's sleeping face on the screen. She smiled, answering the phone. "Hello, Dear." She said huskily.

_"Oh, the sound of your voice first thing in the morning. You're missing out on something big, babe, how long till you get back?"_

"Well, aren't you clingy this morning, what am I missing?" Regina asked, looking through the bag she was giver. "I'm missing the Chicken and Mayo, and the hash-browns." She frowned at the worked.

_"Gee baby, If you don't know what you're missing, I should just put some clothes on and go back to bed." _Emma smirked, and Regina knew it even though she couldn't see her.

The worked passed over another bag and Regina looked into it before nodded. She was handed the two drinks and she sat them in the cup holders before driving off. "I'll be home soon, my love, keep those clothes off and get under the covers." Regina smiled, hanging up before Emma could respond.

* * *

Regina sat on the edge of the bed and kissed Emma's cheek, handing her her bag of food before sitting the milkshake on the bedside table and sitting the coffee beside it, sitting in front of Emma looking at the blonde curiously. "I used to have to drag you out of bed, but now, you're up almost always before me." Regina smiled.

"Waking up next to you is better then anything, and in the early hours when the suns just coming through the window, it's picture, perfect."


	4. Support and Shot-guns

_**A/N; Wow, thanks guys for all the reviews and stuff(: Here we go, new **_

* * *

**_~One Week Later~_**

Emma took a deep breath as she paced back and forth at the foot of the bed, it was really early in the morning, the sun hadn't even risen yet, she huffed in frustration before turning on her heel and continuing her pacing.

Regina stirred slightly in her sleep and fluttered her eyes open, she spread and arm over, hoping to touch warmth, but was met with the space Emma had vacated.

"Emma?" Regina mumbled, sitting up and looking at the blonde.

Emma was so deep in thought, she didn't hear Regina, or notice the brunette crawl to the end of the bed, she did jump however, when Regina grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a caring embrace. "What's on your mind, Emma?" Regina asked, standing to kiss the blonde.

"I want to tell mum and pop-pop about the baby, but what if they hate me? O-Or make me abort? Or kick me out?" Emma whimpered, stressing herself out, Regina put a soft hand on Emma's stomach and leaned in, kissing Emma again.

"Stop, you'll stress the baby, Emma, it'll be okay, I'll be there, I'll support you, I promise."

"Y-You, promise?" Emma asked gently, not sure weather she heard her girlfriend correctly.

"Yes Emma, I promise." Regina smiled softly. "Come back to bed, it's cold without you."

"Y-Yeah, I need to use the bathroom, I'll be in bed in a bit." Emma said distractedly, walking over to the bathroom that was joint to her room.

* * *

Regina sat at the dining table, holding Emma's hand as they ate whilst Emma watched the cartoons, Regina finished her cereal before she stood and released Emma's hand, kissing her cheek, then she took her bowl to the kitchen, putting it in the dishwasher, before walking back over and sitting beside Emma, tangling their fingers together once more, Emma squeezes her hand a bit, smiling at the brunette before she looked back to the tv.

Regina leaned in, whispering into Emma's ear. "I love you."

Emma turned her head and grinned, pressing her lips to Regina's gently.

"You taste like chocolate." Regina whispered.

"I'm coco for coco-puffs." Emma chuckled.

Regina laughed breathlessly before kissing Emma again.

"Emma, I was wondering.." Regina started.

"Yes?" Emma asked, taking the last mouthful from her bowl before drinking the milk in the bottom.

"Do you want to go out today, before we talk to your mother, relax you, get you ready to talk."

"I actually wanted to do it as soon as she got back from the shops. Which should be in about.." Emma looked up to the clock then back to Regina. "..five minutes."

"How do you know she'll be five minutes?" Regina asked.

"She left an hour ago, needed to go to the far end of town to get the things, she text me no long ago saying she was on her way back."

Not seconds later, the door opened and Abigail walked in with a few bags in her arms. "Emma, do you think you can help with the groceries? There's just a few more bags in the back."

"I'll get it." Regina jumped up and whispered in Emma's ear. "Talk to her." She pressed a kiss to the blonde's cheek before going outside.

"Mum.." Emma started nervously. "Can you sit for a second please?"

"What's wrong, Emma? You look a bit pale, are you okay?"

"Kind of, can you just sit, I need to tell you something." Emma huffed out.

Abigail slowly nodded and sat across from the blonde. "What's the matter, Em?"

"Can you just.. Give me a sec to get my head around how to tell you?"

"Emma, whatever it is, it can't be too bad, stop your stressing. It's not good for y-"

"Mum! I'm Pregnant." Emma blurted out.

"I know."

"You.. What?" Emma looked at her shocked.

"Morning sickness, the cut down on drinking and smoking.."

"But, I only just found out." Emma looked up, worried.

"Honey, I know the signs, and, whatever your decision.. I'll support you." Abigail rounded the table and instantly engulfed her daughter in a hug.

"Oh, thank god." Emma breathed a sigh of relief.

"Everything okay?" Regina asked carefully as she set the bags on the kitchen bench.

"Everything is fine, thank you 'Gina." Emma smiled, standing up, going over and wrapping her arms around the brunette. "Good, now that's sorted, how am I going to tell Pop-Pop?"

"You don't need too." Midas rounded the corner, before leaning on the wall, folding his arms firmly over his chest, he eyed the blonde.

"Pop-Pop, i-it wasn't my decision... I swear."

"My Emma, making a bad decision like that? Impossible to believe, who's is it?"

"N-Neal.." Emma whispered.

"Emma, why didn't you come to me?" Abigail asked gently.

"I-I couldn't find the words, I was disgusted in him, in myself."

"Emma, you need not to feel that way, Ever, you're beautiful, my love, and I love you, and I will love this child if you decide to keep it." Regina said, resting a hand upon Emma's stomach.

* * *

"Mum, I'm taking Regina to the movies, is that okay?" Emma asked as she tied her hair back loosely.

"Of course, honey, be home by seven, please, we're going to have a sit down and discuss everything now you've decided you want to keep the baby."

"Thanks mum." Emma smiled, kissing Abigails cheek.

Emma grabbed Regina's hand and walked to the door, opening, she froze instantly in her tracks. "David." She forced out.

"Is that anyway to talk to your father?" David asked, frowning. "What are you doing with this slut?" He gestured to Regina.

"Pop-Pop, where's the shot-gun?" Emma called out.

"Same place it always is Em, but I thought you were going to the movies?" Midas called back from the kitchen.

"Can you bring it, please." Emma slammed the door in her fathers face and kissed Regina's cheek. "Go sit with mum, I'll sort him out, then we can go."

"Emma, you can't shoot him, no matter how much we all know it'll ease everything, you can't have that hanging over your head the rest of your life."

"What are you two on about?" Midas asked, walking in with the shot-gun loading it.

"Emma just wants to kill her father." Regina smirked.

"Oh, and him turning up here to what, fuck up my life more doesn't make you want too?" Emma asked, ripping the door open as the knocking started again. "What?" She snapped, eyeing the man with disgust.

* * *

_**A/N; Okay, I know this is REALLY short, but, it's 1:40am, I'm running on 3 hours sleep (In a week), and I've just written 2 chapters, this one, and one for "He's really the savior' so, Sorry, hopefully the next chapter will be longer. Review, please? **_


	5. Owning up

_**A/N; Here's the g.o. guy's... It's hard to update 2 story's at a time, I'm not as talented as the other people out there.. But, I'm trying my best to get it done, so I apologize for it being UnBeta'd and for ALL the typos..**_

_**~TTY-WWTD~**_

* * *

Emma eye'd her 'father' with disgust as she loaded the shot-gun. "You have _ten _seconds to tell me what the hell you're doing here, or I will shoot you."

"Emma I need more then-"

_"Nine"_

"Emma, let me exp-"

_"Eight"_

"Please, Emma."

_"Seven!" _She hissed, taking aim at his leg.

"I wanted to see you and your mother!" He blurted out.

"We want nothing to do with you and your _whore _of a new girlfriend." Emma snapped. _"Six"_

She continued to count.

"Emma Amelia Swan! Put that gun down this instant, you could hurt the baby." Regina said, rushing out, taking the gun from Emma.

"Baby?" David asked.

"That is _NONE _of your concern!" Emma yelled at him.

David slapped Emma across the face and Regina sprung into action, pointing the gun at him. "Lay a hand on my girlfriend again, and I'll cut you, guts to throat." David smirked and touched Emma's hair, pushing down hard. What he didn't expect, was Emma to lift her knee and hit him in the testicles.

David released her instantly and Emma grabbed the gun, pulling Regina behind her. "Next time, don't hesitate to shoot." Emma said softly, and Regina nodded, caressing Emma's cheek.

"Are you okay?" She asked, looking at the red mark appearing on the blondes cheek.

"You bitch, I'll get you for that." David hissed, and he launched forward to get Emma.

A gunshot was heard as Emma wrapped her arms protectively around Regina, pulling her away. When they looked to David, he was laying on the ground, his stomach bleeding.

"Did you-" Regina started, but was cut off.

"Emma, give me the gun, go out like you and Regina said you were going too, I'll take care of him." Midas said, grabbing the shot-gun from Emma.

* * *

After a nervous morning on the town, Emma and Regina got back after gong shopping and playing putt-putt golf. Emma parked the car near the other cars and got out, walking around, she saw Regina texting and she opened the door for the brunette who looked up and smiled, getting out of the car, Emma leaned over the door and kissed her. Regina smiled and they broke apart when someone behind Emma cleared their throat.

"Emma Swan?" A man asked and Emma turned quickly.

"That's me, who are you?" She asked, eyeing the man in a police uniform curiously.

"I'm Detective Constable Steven Marks."

"And you're here, why?" Regina asked, shutting the car door and stepping beside Emma, grabbing her hand.

"I'm here, because it appears a man has been shot on this property, where were you between nine and ten this morning?"

"It's eleven now, so, obviously I was in town." Emma lied, threading her fingers through Regina's.

"Emma, we left here at eight thirty, give the police man our time line."

"Right, We left here at eight thirty, cause I wanted to show my girlfriend my home town, we walked around for a while, then went shopping around Oh, I dunno, where's the docket's babe?" Emma asked, going to the back of the car and pulling out a few bags, digging through for the receipts. "Oh, here, Nine Forty-Three." Emma said, handing it to the cop.

"Now you're done questioning my partner, I'm going to make her some lunch, is that alright with you?" Regina asked, giving the cop a hard glare and he cleared his throat before straightening up and stepping back. "Emma, go inside, I'll grab the bags."

"Babe, can we have Mac n Cheese for lunch?" Emma asked, her eyes lighting up at the mention of food.

"No, you've got to eat healthier Emma, I will not have this child growing up wanting that disgusting thing you call a meal." Regina frowned, then her face softened when she saw Emma's puppy-dog eyes and pouty face.

"No sex for you." Emma smirked and winked, walking off.

"You don't give it anyway." Regina mumbled and reached into the car, grabbing the bags before hip-checking the door to close it.

"Do you know the man that was shot?" The cop asked Regina.

"Well, seeing as you've not given me a description, or a name, no, I can't say I do." Regina sighed. "Where's Midas and Abigail?"

"Inside, Ma'am."

"Right. Well, I've got a meal to cook for my partner and her family, so, if you'll excuse me-" Regina started as she walked towards the house.

"His names David Nolan."

Regina stopped and turned. "The name sounds familiar, but, I'm sorry, I don't know him." She continued her trek into her house and was immediately stopped by Emma.

"Everything okay?"

"Everythings fine." Regina said, kissing Emma softly.

* * *

Regina set the plates down on the table after making a salad and finishing off the corned beef that she'd out on to slow cook earlier that morning. She set the table fully and put down a jug of juice on the table.

"Wow, that looks, good." Emma said from behind Regina, leaning against the door frame.

Regina gasped and spun quickly, looking at the blonde. "Emma.."

"No, turn back around." Emma teased, walking over, kissing her girlfriend softly.

Regina swatted Regina's arm with a playful smile, not breaking their kiss. "You hungry?" Regina asked as she pulled away.

"For you." Emma smirked, kissing the brunette again.

"Alright you two, break it up before I have to get the hose." Abigail said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Where pop-pop?" Emma asked with a confused frown.

"He's at the station." Came the vacant reply from Emma's mother.

"Mum, what's gong on?" Emma asked, looking at the woman before her.

"The cops know he shot David, the bullets came from one of his guns."

"This is bull shit." Emma muttered, grabbing her keys and walking over to pull her shoes on.

"Where are you going?"

"To protect the man who raised me when no one else was there." Emma said, walking out the door, allowing it to slam behind her.

"Regina, she knows what she's doing, allow her this." Abigail said, going over to comfort the brunette.

* * *

Emma sat outside the interrogation rooms, waiting for a cop or someone to talk to her or let her talk to Midas, her leg was jittering nervously.

The door opened and Emma's head shot up. "Detective Constable." Emma stood quickly.

"Emma, right?"

"Yeah, I need to talk to you about David Nolan."

"Come this way." He gestured her down the hall to another interrogation room.

"Don't I need like, parental guidance or some shit?" Emma asked.

"Em, what are doing here?" Midas asked as he came out of the room, stopping infront of Emma.

"Nothing pop-pop, I'm here to talk about the Baby's father." Emma lied easily.

"It's about time that prick got locked up for raping you." Midas growled, then instantly calmed as he went over to the blonde. "Do you need me there?"

"No, go do what you gotta do." Emma answered distantly, walking into the room.

* * *

_**A/N; So, what do you think? I know I'm slowly things down, but I want this the way it's going, I just need to think on the next chapter more. It's halfway done in my mind, I just gotta get it into my phone. Ha. Review?**_


End file.
